Inuyasha Has A Sister!
by BlAcKfIrE889
Summary: And you though Sesshomaru was Inu's only sibling! Inu and gang find a girl dog demon wounded in the middle of the forest who turns out to be Inuyasha's sister! Now he has to balance being a big brother and figuring out how he's gonna tell kagome how he fe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guy! It's been awhile since I've written a fan fiction, due to some minor problems, but I'm back and will continue to write stories and update the ones I've already posted. So, yeah, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please give me lots of reviews and suggestions if ya have any! My email is so email me or IM me, I've got msn messenger, if ya want to give me any helpful advice. Flames are ok, as long as they aren't too bad. So, without further ado, I give u my first Inu fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ya know, I might not own Inuyasha now, but I will someday! Muwahahahaha!

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Kagome! What the hell is taking you so long!" yelled Inuyasha from outside of Kaede's hut.

"Jus a second Inuyasha! Jeeze!" says Kagome and rolls her eyes. He's so impatient.

"Well hurry up! We've got a lot of ground to cover and….." he begins to say as he walks in only to find that Kagome isn't finished getting ready yet, "duh…..umm….." Inu stutters as he turns bright red.

"Ah! Inuyasha you pervert! SIT BOY!" screams Kagome while he becomes one with the floor.

"What is going on in there you two?" asks Kaede.

"Just Inuyasha being a complete idiot as always" says shippo nonchalantly

"I'm surprised he doesn't learn from this" says Sango as she pets kilala.

"Please, he just wants an excuse so he can…" but Miroku stops in mid sentence as both Inu and Kagome emerge from the hut.

"Finish that sentence monk and it'll be your last" says a red faced Inu with his claws raised.

"Eheheheh….why don't we head out now" Miroku says and quickly turns around and starts walking towards the forest.

"Ye be careful now!" says Kaede as she waves good bye, "and good luck!"

_My name is Kagome Higurashi. A while ago I was your average ninth grader, that is until I discovered I could travel into the past using the ancient well at my shrine. There in the past I met a cocky, irritable, self centered half demon named Inuyasha who had been bound to a tree by his former lover Kikyo, who had been tricked by the evil Naraku._

Kagome stops for a second to glance at the scared tree where she first met Inuyasha. 'To think that was so long ago. Now we almost have all of the scared jewel shards' she thinks to herself. She runs her hand gently over the part of the tree where Inu was bound and sighs. 'I wonder what I'll do when we have all of the shards. I won't have a reason for staying here anymore' her thoughts are quickly interrupted by the same hanyou she was thinking about.

"What's the hold up Kagome!" says a now annoyed Inuyasha, "tch, sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you"

"Oh no! Maybe it has to do with the fact that if it weren't for me we wouldn't have all the jewel shards we've managed to collect!" she says with a scowl.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you we wouldn't have to collect the shards cause it would still be whole!" Inu yells back.

"We've just left and already they're fighting." says Shippo shaking his head.

"It's ok Shippo", says Miroku as they watch Inu and Kagome bicker, "it's just his way of showing that he cares."

Just then Kagome's face turns red and she towers over Inuyasha

"You're such a JERK! SIT BOY!" and she runs off in the other direction.

"Smooth Inuyasha. What did you say to her this time?" says shippo.

"Would you shut up!" he says as he whacks him on the head, "when I find that damn Kagome I'll….." but stops as he picks up a scent.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asks Sango.

"That smell", he says as he sniffs the air, "this way come on!" and with that they all take off in the direction Kagome went running off to.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Kagome says as she stomps through the forest, "Sometimes he can be so mean." She sits down on a tree root and leans back.

"But other times he can be very sweet, and dare I say, caring" She looks up to the sky and closes her eyes. 'ooooh! What am I going to do?' As she sits there pondering her dilemma she hears a small noise.

"What on earth was that?" and goes to take a look. She walks a little further to find a small clearing and in the middle, in a patch of sunlight, is a young girl, a little bit older than her, lying on the ground in pain.

"Ah! Are you ok?" says Kagome as she runs over to her. Once she gets closer she can see that the girl has cute little dog ears and long silver hair like Inu.

"You look just like Inuyasha" she says without realizing it.

"You know him" asks the girl.

"Yeah, do want me to take you to him?" she then realizes that the girl dog demon has aqua marine eyes instead of amber ones like Inu.

"That would be great" she says with thanks.

"No problem! By the way, what's your name?" Kagome asks.

"It's Akita"

* * *

"I can't believe you haven't found her yet Inuyasha" says shippo.

"I'm not surprised. She was pretty upset" Miroku says.

"If you two don't shut up…", but he picks up the scent again, "this way! And she's not alone!"

"What do you mean?" Sango asks as she follows next to him on Kilala.

"I smell someone oddly familiar"

They run faster through the forest until they reach the clearing where Kagome is.

"Kagome! Where are you!" yells Inu.

"Over here stupid! Sheesh"

He runs over to her and takes a protective stance, "Where are they?"

"Who?" she asks.

"I smell someone else! Who is it!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I did find this girl who looks just like you, sep for the eyes" Kagome says pointing at Akita.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Akita asks.

"That depends on who's asking. Who are you…….and why do you look like me?"

Everyone looks and her as they wait for and answer, but are shocked at what they hear.

"My name is Akita. I'm your twin sister."

Wow! What a cliff hanger! Lol let me know if ya like it so I can decide if I should write more! By the way, sry it was so short! it was much longer in word doc! Till whenever, peace guys!

p.s. PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there guys! I am soo sry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. School just takes up all my time during the week and I've been busy with stuff all this weekend, but I have not forgotten about my awesome reviewers! I got 12 reviews right after I posted the first chapter! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! I will mention your names and reply to any questions you had at the end of the fic! Speaking of which…..lets get on with the story!

Chapter 2: S'up! I'm your conscience!

Disclaimer: Ya know I find these things quite pointless. I mean, we all know I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, especially the creator. The only person I do own is Akita and Hiei! Lol, but that's a whole other story.

The gang kind of stares at Akita for a bit, blink a few times, and then start asking all sorts of questions.

"What the hell do you mean! I don't have a twin sister!" yells Inuyasha stepping away from Akita.

"Yes you do, only we were separated at birth," Akita begins, "You see when our mother gave birth to us she had one of her friends take me with them so that I would be safe from the people who were attacking our village at the time. She then fled with you to a safe place, never to see me again"

"Then how come you know about me but I had know idea you even exsisted?" Inu asks.

"Our mother died before you were old enough to know about me, but her friend explained everything to me, which is why I came looking for you." Akita replies.

"It does make some sense" says Kagome

"And what would you know about my past?" says Inu sharply.

"Well, think about it. Who's to say you don't have a twin sister, and she looks just like you." Kagome states.

Inuyasha walks back over to Akita and bends down to meet her eye level. For awhile he just stares into her eyes as if searching for something. Seeing this Akita smiles and puts her hand in his.

"It's me brother. I am your twin sister" she says with a smile.

Being able to sense that she isn't lying to him his eyes soften and gives her a small hug. Behind them the rest of the gang are near to tears because of such a precious moment.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" says Kagome.

"Who knew he could be such a softy" says Shippo whipping away his tears.

"I heard that you little punk" says Inu as he smacks shippo on the head.

"Nice way to ruin the moment Inuyasha" Sango says.

Miroku, seeing his chance, walks up to Akita and takes her hands in his, "Excuse me miss but would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Akita kind of looks at him as if he were a mad man.

"SAY WHAT!" yell Inu and Sango at the same time.

"And now, I must be off!" he says as he makes a run for it.

"You perverted monk! Get back here!" Sango yells as she runs after him.

"That's my sister yer asking! I'm gonna kill you!" Inu yells with his tetsiga (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that so don't get mad at me!)

"Eheheheh. Funny how fast he goes into big brother mode huh?" says Kagome with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, why don't we set up camp for the night?" asks Akita

"First let me help you with those wounds"

She unpacks her first aid kit and Akita stares at it slightly confused.

"What is this stuff?"

"Medical supplies from my time. They work a lot better than the ones from here" Kagome explains as she busts out the rubbing alcohol.

"What do you mean?"

And so Kagome explains to her about how she came across this time, how she met Inuyasha and the mission they are on. As she finishes bandaging Akita Inu walks back into to camp holding an unconscious Miroku by the cuff of his shirt.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to him?" yells Kagome.

"I would've killed him, but Sango wants to deal with him when he wakes up" he says throwing him on the ground.

"Oh boy" Kagome says with a sweat drop as Sango, who is sitting by Kilala, is massaging making sure it's ready when the hentai wakes up.

"So woman, did you make me some dinner?" asks Inu with a sneer.

"Pardon me!" she yells, "You're lucky I even bring you this stuff!" as she pulls out some ramen from her bag.

"What is this stuff?" Akita asks giving it a quick sniff.

"Trust me, if you're Inu's twin then you will love this."

1 hour and many bowls of ramen later, Inuyasha is lying on the ground clutching his stomach in pain and Akita is quietly licking her paws.

"Good going Inuyasha, you ate so much ramen that you've given yourself a tummy ache" says Shippo.

"Shut it you runt. If I wasn't so bloated I'd clobber you"

Miroku finally wakes up only to see Sango glaring at him and Inu in a daze lying on the ground. "What'd I miss?"

"Good, you're awake, now I'll give you what you deserve!" says Sango.

"Not in front of the children my dear Sango" says Miroku with a perverted grin.

"YOU HENTAI!" yells Sango giving him some wicked smacks across the face.

"Wow. Miroku's getting the stuffing smacked out of him" says Kagome.

"Uhg, no more food" says Inuyasha.

"Mew!" purrs Kilala.

Kagome toss and turns in her sleeping bag but still isn't able to go to sleep. She rolls over on her side once more and looks at Inuyasha only to find that he's gone. She gets up and walks around a bit until she spots him on top of a near by tree, staring off into space. She walks over to the tree and looks up at him. Hearing her foot steps with his super cute, supper sensitive ears, he looks down at her.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing"

He hops down from the tree and lands next to her on all fours, like a cute little puppy, with attitude!

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?" he asks.

"Same," she says, "What a day huh? Who would've thought you would have a twin sister."

"Yeah, kinda weird" he says back sitting down next to her. Kagome looks at him with a big smile on her face and says "It was so cute though when you got all worked up about Miroku hitting on Akita!"

"Would you shut up about that!" he says with a slight blush. Kagome giggles a bit while the half demon's face gets redder and redder.

"Heheheh, well I'm getting tired now so I think I'll go to bed" she says with a yawn.

"Go ahead, I'm not making ya stay out here and" but he stops when her head leans on his shoulder as she falls asleep. Inu's face goes pink and he quickly looks around to make sure no one's watching. When he's convinced that it's just the two of them he looks down at Kagome and smiles. _Why can't this happen all the time?_ Just then he hears a voice that seems to be coming from no where in particular.

"Dude! You've got her all alone! What are you waiting for!"

"Who said that!" Inu says in a sharp whisper so that Kagome doesn't wake up, "Show yourself coward!"

All of a sudden a little devil pops outta nowhere on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"S'up! I'm your conscience! You can call me Yusuke!" he says with a little peace sign.

"What the hell," says Inu shocked, "And what do you mean by I've got her all alone?"

"What I mean is that you can kiss her now! Jeeze you're dense."

"Why in the seven hells would I want to do that!" he yells.

"Dude, I'm your conscience, I know how you really feel" Yusuke says with a smirk.

" Now, now Yusuke, you know he can't do that." Another little person says as he pops on his other shoulder, this time dressed as an angel.

"Who are you!" asks Inu.

"Uhg, not you! I got here first!" says Yusuke.

"My name is Kurama, I am the better side of your conscience" he says while playing the harp.

"Sure, if you're the better side the how come you're in a dress and playing that girly instrument!" says Yusuke as he points and laughs.

"Don't mind him, he does this all the time," Kurama states, "I've come to lead you in the right direction with the whole Kagome issue."

"My way is better! At least he gets something out of it!"

"I told you I'm not gonna kiss her!"

"That's the spirit! You should wait until she's awake before you do."

"Who said I was gonna kiss her then!" says Inu glaring.

"Come on man! I've got like 6 bets on that want you to plant a big wet one on her. If ya don't then I'm in so much trouble! And not just with the gamblers!" he says.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" yells yet another little person. This time it's Keiko.

"Crap! Hide me!" he says while ducking behind Inuyasha's ear. Keiko appears extremely pissed off.

"I cannot believe that you are giving him this kind of advice just because you made some stupid bets!" she yells getting all red in the face, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm…..I love you?" he says poking his head out from his hiding place. Bad idea.

"That's not gonna cut it this time! Now get over here!"

"Make me!"

"THAT'S IT!" she yells as she poofs over there and gives him a good beat down.

"Are they always like this?" says Inu.

"Sadly, yes. It's their way of showing each other love" replies Kurama.

"Damn"

Keiko's finally done wailing on Yusuke and drags his sorry ass back over to Kurama. "I'm ready to go, you?" she says with a huff.

"Yep," he says and turns to Inu, "Just follow your heart" and with that they poof off.

_Well that was weird_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. _Course they didn't give me any good advice. "Just follow your heart" yeah, whatever that means._ He looks down at Kagome to find that she's still asleep. "At least she didn't wake up" he says as he picks her up and carries her over to the little camp area. He tucks her back into her sleeping bag and looks at her face for a minute. "Hmm….." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. _There, that's as much as you're gonna get...for now _and with that he heads back to his lookout spot, but doesn't realize that someone has been watching him the entire time.

Back inside Inu's head Yusuke jumps for joy as he wins the bets he made.

"It's a good thing I never mentioned what type of kiss!"

"Uhg, why am I going out with this guy?" says Keiko as she shakes her head.

"Because you know he's got a heart somewhere beneath all that hair gel" says Kurama next to her.

"Yeah, it's there. Deep, deep, down."

That's it for now folks! I'd write more but my fingers hurt like hell! Talk about your writers cramp! Makes me wonder how that guy wrote the declaration of independence. Now to acnoledge the reviewers!

**smg**

**Kasatka**

**Elsa**

**Ookami-girl-7** _log on to your profile thing, go documents, type in the name of your chapter, load the document, and then the rest is pretty easy. I'll check out you're story to see how much it's alike to mine! I think that's pretty cool!_

**Chibi Super Pan**

**DarkHanyouHeart**

**kogalover12**

**Suraug**

**LostxElf**

**Kurushimeru**

**AbunaiTenshi**

**ShadowZero00**

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I'll try to post the next chapter whenever I have a free moment! Until then, peace out homies!

LoVe MuCh,

Blackfire889


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there peeps! I so hope u enjoyed the last chapter! School is getting more hectic for me so I won't be able to write as much, but I will try to put up a chapter every week. I would like to thank all of the reviewers who actually took the time to push the little button at the bottom of the screen and sent me some comments. I need to know what you guys think so I can make this story better! And on that note….on with the story!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah you guys get the picture

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru and broken hearts.

* * *

The next morning Akita wakes up first and looks around for her dear brother. She at last spots him asleep in a tree, not to far away. She gets up and walks under the tree and looks up at him. '_Well well well, so my brother has a crush does he? How very interesting.' _She easily hops up to his branch and sits right in front of him and stares. Finally the dog demon stirs and opens his eyes, only to find two big ones staring right back at him.

"What the hell!" he screams as he jumps out of his skin.

"Morning already?" says Shippo with a yawn.

"Sit boy" says Kagome quietly as she turns on her side to go back to sleep. Unfortuntaly for Inuyasha it's still loud enough to where he goes crashing to the ground, falling through branches as he goes.

"That was graceful" says Akita landing beside him gracefully.

"What's the big idea scaring me like that!" he says.

"My, you're grouchy in the morning" she says with a smile.

" Feh, you're lucky you're my sister or I'd kill you" Inuyasha says while slowly lifting himself out of his crater.

"So, care to tell me how that happened?" she asks.

"How what happened?" he replies

"You falling out of the tree! Other than the fact that I scared you half to death"

"It's this damn necklace! Whenever that wench says 'sit' I kiss the ground!"

Akita kind of stares at him for a second before she finally begins to laugh, a lot

"What's going on over here?" asks a really tired Kagome as she walks over to the two.

"Oh! Good morning Kagome! Sorry we woke you up so early" says Akita

"Naw, that's ok. Inu sometimes gets us up even earlier" she replies.

"That's because if I didn't you guys would be killed by demons!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, who wants breakfast!" says a now cheerful Kagome.

"Yay! Breakfast!" says Shippo.

"Did I hear the mention of food by any chance?" says a now awake Miroku.

"What else is new?" Sango says as she helps Kagome unpack her bag of goodies.

"What is this stuff?" asks Akita.

"Well, that is scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, and ramen!" Kagome replies.

"The ramen is mine!" says Inuyasha clutching the ramen to his chest"

"Aw! I want some!"

"Let her have some Inuyasha. Sharing is caring!" says Kagome.

"Ooh, this out to be good" say Miroku while eating his waffles.

"I've never seen Inuyasha share his ramen before" says Shippo.

"Get your own!" yells Inu.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells while looking down on him, "All ya had to do was share, Jeeze."

"That was amazing!" Akita says while laughing.

"Huh? What is?" Kagome says with a blank stare.

"You have total control over my brother! It's hilarious!"

"How else do you think I've managed to put up with him for so long?" she says with a laugh.

"Now that I think about it, it is quite funny" says Sango.

"It's like he's got a collar on like a real dog" says Miroku with a laugh as well.

Soon everyone is laughing at the thought of Inu on a leash, everyone except Inuyasha. In stead he goes off and pouts somewhere, taking the ramen with him.

"Oops, looks like we made him mad. Should I go bring him back?" asks Akita with a smirk.

"Better just leave him be" says Miroku.

"Well, it's to late for that, Kagome's gone" Sango says while looking around.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" says Shippo, not knowing what's going on.

"No, let them be alone" Akita says with yet another sly grin.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, a half demon sits by the god tree, eating his ramen.

"How dare they make fun of me! I'm the one that's always saving their asses all the time too!" , he yells to himself, "And that damn Kagome, she even laughed with them. I thought she understood."

He continues to quietly sulk for a bit until his thoughts are interrupted.

"Dude, quit feeling sorry for yourself and show them who's boss!" says Yusuke suddenly appearing on his shoulder.

"Not you again" Inuyasha says with a glare.

"You bet it's me! I can't believe you, of all people, is sulking!" , he states, "And all because Kagome laughed at you. Honestly, that's really weak dude."

Getting tired of hearing Yusuke lecture him, Inu flicks him off his shoulder and goes eating.

"Oh! So that's how it is eh!", Yusuke shouts climbing back up, "I come all the way out here to tell you something and you flick me away like some frigging bug!"

"Then just tell me what you have to say and leave already!" Inu says a tad bit frustrated.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist", he begins, "let's see…..oh yeah! Kagome's coming!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" he yells.

"I just did! Best of luck to ya!" and with that he disappears.

"Hey! Get back here! Gr……" he stops growling though when he smells a familiar scent and his ears prick up from a familiar voice.

"INUYASHA! Where are you?" yells Kagome as she runs around trying to find him.

'_Damnit, what does she want now?'_ he thinks to himself. He hops up into the god tree and waits there for her to come around. She finally does and leans against said tree to catch her breath.

"Where on earth could he be?" she says in between breaths, "I hope he's not to mad, then again, I'd be pissed to if people, especially my friends, were laughing at me." She sighs and sits down against the tree. "I shouldn't have laughed. I knew about his past, how he was treated as a kid, and I still joined in. I feel so bad", she says as one small tear rolls down her cheek, "I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry."

'_Is she crying for me?'_ he asks himself, a bit shocked. _'Better go down there before she really starts bawling'_ and he jumps down in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says as she jumps up, "have u been up there the whole time?"

He steps closer to her and wipes away the tear on her cheek "I heard it all, thanks, but you don't have to cry."

"Inuyasha?" she says confused.

In his head, all of the little people are chanting _'Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!'_

'_Would you shut up in there!'_ "Come on, lets get back to the others" he says as he begins to walk off.

'_Aw come on! What the hell was that!'_ Yusuke and the others shout in disappointment.

'_Go bother someone else!'_

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome says waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hm…..what?" he says coming back to reality.

"Oh, nothing, you just looked sort of…..out of it, that's all."

'_Please, for all our sakes, tell her here and now!'_ Yusuke pleads.

'_No!'_

'_Oh, why did I have to get stuck with such a stubborn fool!'_

'_Spare me will ya!'_

They arrive back at the camp where everyone is cleaning up the dishes and stuff.

"Hey! You're back. Took ya long enough" says Akita.

"Indeed it did. Exactly, what were you two doing for so long?" Miroku asks with a perverted grin.

"Wipe that smile off your face Miroku cause nothing happened!" Inuyasha yells angrily.

"Ah, still not time yet I see" he says as he walks off.

"Why you……." but his held back by Kagome holding on to his haori (sp?)

"Let him go, that's just Miroku for you" she says as she goes to help Sango pack her bag.

Akita steps up beside him and from him back to Kagome and smiles "Is there something going on between you two?" she asks while playfully poking him in the side.

"Are you crazy! Why would I like a girl like her!" he hisses pushing her arm away.

"Well I was just asking, sheesh."

'_Come on! You know you like her! Just tell her already and stop keeping secrets!'_ Yusuke says.

'_I thought I told you to leave!'_

'_Believe me, I would if I could because you're no fun! You kill everything, not to mention make my job harder!'_

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah, what happened to that other guy?'_

'_Kurama? He's on a coffee break, why?'_

'_Cause he gives me better advice than you and doesn't bug me 24/7!'_

'_Well, my ego dropped a bit. Fine, see if I care! Live your whole life without telling Kagome, but don't come crying to me when she's found someone better and goes off and gets married!'_

The whole time this is going on, the gang is watching Inu and his odd facial expressions.

"What's he doing?" asks Shippo.

"It looks like he's trying to use his brain", Akita says turning her head a bit to the side, "WOW"

"Maybe someone should go poke him or something, ya know, to bring him back to reality" Sango says.

"SIT BOY!" says Kagome, "that ought to bring him back!"

"What the hell was that for!" says Inu lifting his head out of the ground.

"You looked like you were having a seizure so I did what I had to do" Kagome says with a smile.

"You smashed me into the ground!"

"You should be grateful to miss Kagome. She saved you" Miroku says.

"Feh, sure, whatever."

All of a sudden the air gets thick and a sense of tension floats through the group. Inu's ears prick up and he sniffs the air. A low growl amits from his throat and he steps a little in front of Kagome. "Guess who" he says through gritted teeth.

Right on cue Sesshomaru desends from the sky on his three headed dragon (A/N: I have no idea what it's called, but if you do please let me know!) with Rin and Jaken.

"Hello brother" Sesshomaru says with a smug look.

"Brother…..then that means…" Akita says as she puts the pieces together in her head.

"To what do we owe this unpleasant visit?" Inuyasha asks.

"I just happened to be floating by when I picked up a familiar scent, actually, two scents", Sesshomaru says looking at Akita, "Just as I thought. What is your name girl?"

"Akita"

"Who would've thought that I'd have a sister. How very amusing"

"This half breed is your sister lord Sesshomaru?" asks Jaken in his annoying voice.

"Yes, and I believe she is also Inuyasha's twin seeing the resemblance."

"What will you do now my lord?" Rin asks stepping next to him.

"He's gonna leave if he knows what's good for him!" Inu says, drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Don't be so hasty Inuyasha, I've merely come for my dear sister."

"Why would you have interest in her if she's just like Inuyasha?" Kagome asks stepping out of Inuyasha's protection.

"You mean you can't smell it Inuyasha, that is sad."

"Why you…..!" Inu says lifting his Tetsusaiga.

"Wait Inuyasha", Akita says before turning to Sesshomaru, "how were you able to smell it?"

"It wasn't hidden very well dear sister, though why you hide your better half is beyond me."

"Better half?" Kagome says confused.

"Does he mean her demon side?" asks Shippo.

"What does that got to do with anything!" Inuyasha yells a bit frustrated.

"It has to do with everything. Am I right Akita" Sesshomaru states.

"Might as well spill", Akita says turning back to the gang, "you see, like you I also have a powerful demon side Inuyasha, only I can fully control mine."

"What? How are you able to do that?" Inuyasha asks, stunned.

"I'm not sure, but I've gotten so good at controlling it that I can turn full demon whenever I want" she finishes.

"How peculiar, I've never heard of a half demon being able to do that" Miroku says.

"This sure does put a new twist on things" say Kagome.

"So then why have you come for her Sesshomaru?" Inu asks.

"You are dense aren't you. With her on my side I would be even more powerful than I already am" he says with confidence.

"Should've know it would have something to do with power" Inu says rolling his eyes.

"So what will it be Akita? Will you come with me and increase your power, or will you stay and die with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks her. Akita walks over to Sesshomaru and looks him straight in the eyes.

"You are my brother and for that I will always love you", she says with a warm smile, "but Inuyasha is my twin brother. He is apart of me in every way, so I cannot leave him for I would lose part of myself again."

"Not a wise decision" Jaken says.

"Be quiet Jaken", Sessy says with a cold glare, "Very well then, but the next time we meet I will not be this nice" and with that he turns back around, Jaken and Rin following close behind as they set off into the sky once again.

"Well that didn't go to bad" says Sango.

"Hey!" Inuyasha says turning to Akita, "Why didn't you tell me you could go demon whenever you wanted to!"

"I didn't think it was that important" Akita says looking a bit hurt.

"Inuyasha, Akita chose you over Sesshomaru because she knows you and her share a special bond that only twins can have. Ease up on her" Kagome says.

Inuyasha looks from Kagome to Akita and sighs "thanks Akita, that was….um….very nice of you"

"You're welcome!" she says with a smile.

* * *

"So……where to now?" asks Miroku.

"Lets head deeper into the forest. I think there's a small lake around here somewhere" Inuyasha says while picking up Kagome's bag.

"Well then, lets get a move on!" Kagome says as her, Sango, and Akita walk ahead, leaving the boys behind.

'_That was so touching! I think I'm going to cry…..NOT!'_ Yusuke says as he laughs continuously.

'_Why don't you come out here and say that to my face'_ Inu says

'_Psh, I'm not that dumb!'_

'_Yeah, you're just a big chicken!'_

'_Sticks and stones!'_

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you think they're talking about up there?" Shippo asks.

"Feh, why should I care?"

"Because they keep looking at you and laughing, and Kagome's blushing a bit" says Miroku, jumping into the conversation.

'_You see! She does like you! Now go get her!'_ Yusuke says.

'_Would you shut up!'_

"Inuyasha watch out for the….!" Kagome tries to warn him, but she's to late and he falls into the lake.

"Damnit!" 'That's it, the next time you want to talk, come out here when everyone's asleep!'

'_Sure thing boss man!'_ Yusuke says with a solute.

"Ooh! I want to go swimming too!" Shippo says with excitement.

"I think I might have some swim suites in my bag……" Kagome says while digging around, "Ah ha! I've got swim trunks for the guys and bikinis for us girls!"

They all go off in separate parts of the forest to change and the are guys are the first to walk out.

"Are you ladies finished yet?" asks Miroku.

"Here I come!" says Akita as she walks out of the trees wearing a purple bikini.

"Hey, wait for me!" says Sango walking out with a hot pink one on.

"Hey! Don't leave me in here all by myself!" yells Kagome coming out with a blue bikini on and her hair pulled up into a pony tail. By now Miroku and Inu's jaws are kind of just hanging there as they stare at the girls.

'_Damn! Sango looks really good in a bikini! Akita doesn't look bad either, but Inuyasha would kill me!'_ Miroku thinks to himself.

'_Oh sweet Jesus! Dude, she's a total freaking hottie!'_ Yusuke shouts as he goes gaga over the girls.

'_Watch what you say about Kagome' _

'_I wasn't talking about Kagome, even though she does look good, I was talking about your sister! If I wasn't your conscience, or going out with Keiko, oh man!'_ Yusuke says drooling a bit.

'Watch it!'

"Uh guys, you can stop drooling anytime now, especially you bro, that's just not right" Akita says rolling her eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha snap out of it and try to act normal. Miroku goes to say something, but stops when he gets a nasty glare from Sango.

"Say one perverted thing and I'll kill you"

"Common guys, last one in is a rotten egg!" Kagome says and jumps in. Everyone follows her example and the fun begins. Akita floats on top of the water to catch some sun while Kagome plays with Shippo and Sango tries to drown Miroku for trying some very naughty things. Everyone seems to be having a blast except Inuyasha, he just kind of sits on a rock staring blankly into space. SPLASH! He is awoken from his trance by Kagome slashing him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for wench!" he shouts.

"You were spacing out again so I though I'd have some fun!" she says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you fun!" he says picking her up and holding her above his head.

"Put me down! Ooh!" she says while trying to wiggle free.

"If you say so!" he says and throws her into the water. For awhile he waits there, but she never comes up.

"Kagome?" he says while looking around.

'_Nice job stupid! You drowned her!'_ Yusuke shouts in his head.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts now searching franticly.

"Oh Inuyasha….." a certain someone says behind him. He slowly turns around to find a smirking Kagome sitting on the rock, legs crossed, and slightly glaring at him.

"Oh shit" he says taking a few steps back.

"Si…" but before she can finish her command she notices that his eyes are drawn to something behind her. She turns around to see Kikyo.

'_Oh crap! This is gonna get ugly!'_ Yusuke says while all the other little people start getting comfy for the big show down.

"Kikyo…."Inu begins to say. They both lock eyes and she turns and walks away, making a gesture for him to follow her.

"What was that for? Inuya…" but she's to late cause he's already on the shore.

"Inuyasha, where are you going!" she yells at him.

'_Dude, I hope you know that if you don't turn back now you're gonna get it when you get back to camp!'_ Yusuke says trying to stop him.

'_I don't care'_ Inuyasha says back and keeps on walking.

'_No, really, you don't know that half of it! She's going to kill you!'_ he says.

'_I said I don't give a damn!'_

'_For the love of god! I know you think she's a babe, but there's one tinny tiny problem…she's dead! And the dead can never be with the living!'_ (A/N: thank you corpse bride! For those who haven't seen it yet, go see it! Now! Well…first finish reading the story, then go see it!)

'_Shut it will you!_'

'_Fine!'_, Yusuke says, _'but I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Keiko.'_

By now Kagome is making her way back to camp looking a bit on the pissy side.

"Hey, Kagome, where did my brother go? And who was that girl?" Akita asks.

"His dead girl friend, and he could be going to the pits of hell for all I care!" she says storming off.

A bit shocked, Akita turns to Sango and Miroku with a look of confusion, "Did I miss something?"

"Try 50 years of something" says Sango.

"Come, we'll fill you in" Miroku says and soon begins the sad tale.

* * *

Wow! That was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Soon to is what Kikyo and Inuyasha are doing and how Kagome feels about the whole thing! The next chapter can be described in 2 words GIRL FIGHT! Thank you Brooke Valentine! Laters to all!

Blackfire889

**kogalover12**

**LostxElf** _thank you so much for showin me how to spell Tetsusaiga! It was a big help! Sry that I took so long with putting out the last chapter and this one, school keeps getting in the way and I got sick, but I will try to at least post a new chapter every weekend so please keep reading and reviewing!_

**Tythin**

**ROSECAT**

**12** _Yay! I feel so special for being the first story for you to review!_

**Rita**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I've been grounded for the last 3 weeks, going on 4, cause of the hell hole they call school! For those of you who haven't reached the high school level yet in your education, when get there, please don't take it for granite and enjoy the easy lives, school wise, you have now! I will try and post sooner, but first I have to get ungrounded, and at the mo, it looks like I'm gonna be ground through winter break, including Christmas eve, Christmas, New Year's eve, and New Years day. Man have I screwed myself into my deepest hole yet! Let me know if you have any questions or ideas about this story as well k! Also…goes into sad weeping mode I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! cries hysterically

Kristi- aww! Poor you! gives me tissues

Me- sniff thanks kristi, you're a good friend!

Kristi- I know! all smiles

Me- oops, sry guys! This is my friend and co-writer of Crazy Life, Kristi!

Kristi- bow thank you thank you! You're all to kind!

Me- if you haven't read Crazy life yet, you should go do it right now! It isn't finished yet but I'm trying to type more of it up!

Kristi- still review anyways though! Now get back to typing!

Me- yes ma'am!

Disclaimer: If it weren't for the fact that I'd get kicked off fanfic, again, if I didn't put these things on here, I wouldn't even bother. I hate being under contract. Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to "Girl fight". Thank you Brooke Valentine!

Chapter 4: I love you and girl fights!

A little father away, in a secluded part of the forest, a dead priestess and half demon sit and for the longest time just stare at each other.

'_Talk about your awkward scilences'_ says Yusuke chewing on a tooth pick.

"Why have you come here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks, his eyes never leaving her.

"I was just passing by, it was you who decided to follow me," she says in a sharp voice, " I'm actually quite surprised seeing as you were with my reincarnation and that you've become quite fond of her"

'_What's going on now?'_ asks Kurama with a yawn.

'_Home bro's ex-girlfriend has once again lured him away from Kagome and will probably try to pull him into the depths of hell, as always'_ says Yusuke as he drinks his coffee.

'_It's become like a soap opera'_ Kurama says sitting next to him.

'_You're telling me'_

"So what if I have! At least she excepts me for being a half demon and not forcing me to become all human, or pull me into the pits of hell!" Inuyasha yells at Kikyo. Yusuke spits his coffee all over the place and tries to comprehend what he just heard.

'_Did he just admit to his EX that he likes Kagome and stick up for himself at the same time!'_ he says shocked.

'_Looks that way'_ says Kurama, equally shocked.

"I thought you'd get this by now Inuyasha!", Kikyo says now pissed, "She's not the real thing! She's my reincarnation. She has my soul!"

"You and Kagome are nothing alike! And you're the one that has part of her soul!" Inu yells back at her.

"She does not belong with you, or in this world. She should go back to her own time!" she says as she turns away from Inuyasha, "She even lost half of the scared jewel"

"At least she accepts me for being a demon and not forcing me to become all human or pull me into hell with her!"

"She does not belong with you or in this world! She should go back to her own time!" Kikyo says as turns away from Inu, "She even lost half of the sacred jewel"

"At least she trusts me enough not to believe stupid lies and pin me to a tree for 50 years!"

"Tell me Inuyasha, what's going to happen when you kill Naraku and regain the whole sacred jewel? What will be her use then?" she asks, glaring daggers at him. Inu freezes in mid thought, he'd never thought of what would happen when their mission was complete. Would Kagome return to her world for good? Or maybe…just maybe…. She would stay with him. Kikyo growing tired of waiting for an answer begins to walk away, her soul collectors following close behind.

"Hey, where are you going!" he yells after her. She neither turns around or replies, just keeps on walking.

'_Now that the she-devil's gone, we can get back to more important things'_ yusuke says.

'_Oh yeah, like what?'_ Inu says with a bored look on his face.

'_Oh I don't know……how 'bout HOW IN THE HELL YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THIS ONE UP TO KAGOME!'_

'_Shit'_

* * *

Back at the camp the whole crew, minus Kagome who didn't want to hear anything about the selfish half demon and his dead lover, are sitting around a fire after just finishing the story to Akita.

"Wow, poor Kagome. She's stuck in the middle of all of this" says Akita staring sadly into the fire.

"I know. I wish Inuyasha would just dump the dead girl and tell Kag how he feels" says Sango as she pets Kilala.

"But being the type of person he is I'm pretty sure that won't happen anytime soon" Miroku says.

"But if he doesn't Kagome's heart will continue to break" Akita says.

"I know, but sadly all we can do is watch and hope that he swallows his pride and tells her SOON" says Sango.

"Yeah, we should probably all get some sleep" Akita says. They all climb into their sleeping bags and leave Kagome awake by herself as she stares up into the night sky.

Just then, Keiko pops up on her shoulder and sits down next to her ear.

"Hey hun, how ya doing?" she asks.

"Fine, I guess" Kagome replies in a monotone voice.

Keiko looks over at her and smiles a bit, "You really love him, don't you"

Kagome looks as if she's going to deny everything, but decides she might as well tell the truth.

"It doesn't matter if I do. All he thinks about is Kikyo. I can tell that when he looks at me sometimes all he sees is her" she says sadly.

"But he also knows that you are much different than Kikyo, in a good way!"

"How do you know?" Kagome asks her.

"I actually know quite a lot. You see I'm going out with his conscience so I kind of know what you have to deal with"

"So, you know what he thinks about? About me?" she asks with anticipation.

"Yes, but I can't tell you everything, but what I can says is that you have a pretty good chance" Keiko says with a wink.

* * *

Up in a tree not to far away from where Kagome is sitting by the lake, Inu just sits there and watches her.

"Dude, I think you've gone from crush to stalker! You're watching her from a tree for goodness sake!" yusuke says appearing once again.

"Well I ain't going down there! She'll sit me all the way to hell!" whispers Inuyasha angrily.

"Can't blame her though, every time you go running back to that clay pot she always gets upset! Please tell me that sends some kind of message to you!"

"She hates Kikyo, I know that already"

"Oh dear god!" says yusuke hitting his head against the tree, "she likes you idiot! How much denser can you get!"

"Why would she like me if I kept going back to Kikyo?"

"Cause she really likes you! In fact, you could say SHE LOVES YOU! Can I make it anymore clear!"

"I don't mean to interrupt…." Says Kurama popping out of nowhere as usual, "but we have a slight problem"

"What is it now?" says Yusuke taking a smoke.

"It seems that Keiko is down there talking to Kagome" Kurama says, waving the smoke away.

"WHAT! KEIKO'S DOWN THERE! SHIT!" dropping his smoke in mid puff.

"Why is that so bad?" Inu asks.

"Because since she's going out with me she hangs out in your head a lot, meaning she knows how you feel about Kagome and could be spilling the beans right now!"

"DAMN IT! I'm going down there!" says Inuyasha jumping off the tree and quietly making his way to Kagome.

"Oh sure, now he moves! I hate my job!" Yusuke pouts.

"And I'm pretty sure Keiko's not gonna be happy with you" as he gets a better view of the love birds.

"I'm so crashing at your place tonight"

* * *

"Can't you give me anymore info than that?" Kagome pleads.

"Sorry dear, but the love-romance thing is cupids territory, and she's on vacation" Keiko replies. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Inuyasha quietly making his way over and decides it's best to take off. Besides, she had other matters to attend to, like wringing her boyfriend's neck!

"Well love, I best be off, and you've got company so be nice!" she says and poofs off.

"What do you mean I have………", but she stops when she sees Inuyasha, "oh, it's you"

"Just listen to Kagome, I can explain everything" Inuyasha starts.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha goes face first into the ground as Kagome stalks off.

'_I probably deserved that'_ he thinks. He lifts himself out of the ground and heads after her.

* * *

"Who does he think he is, thinking that I'll forgive him just like that!" vents a hurt Kagome stomping through the woods.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yells running after her.

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha!" she says as she walks even faster.

"Kagome, if you would just listen to me………"

"No! You listen to me!", she yells finally stopping and turning to face him, "Every time Kikyo appears you go chasing after her without a single care! I, on the other hand, wait around at camp, continuously worrying that she'll try and pull you into hell again and you won't ever come back."

As she continues, tears of anger begin to form at her eyes.

"Kagome……" Inuyasha says as he tries to get closer to her, but she steps away from him.

"And then when you finally come back, you expect me to just go on as if nothing has happened!", tears are now falling from her eyes and her breathe begins to stagger, "My heart can't take it anymore Inuyasha. I've had to deal with this for 2 years now, and you've still never noticed anything, until now. You've even called me Kikyo on a couple of occasions."

"Kagome………please…………"

"No, I'm done. It's obvious that you still love Kikyo so stay with her. I'm leaving" and with that she turns around and continues to walk away, but before she can get to far, Inuyasha runs toward her and wraps his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Please, let me go Inuyasha" Kagome says, struggling to get out of his powerful hold, but he only holds her tighter.

"I know I don't deserve to be able to say something, but please, just hear me out"

Up in a near by tree, Kurama and Yusuke watch the two create their own little soap opera.

"I can't hear anything they're saying!" pouts Yusuke as he watches the silent movie.

"From the looks of it, I think he just might tell her how he really feels" says Kurama.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what is he going to do about Kikyo! That bitch will probably go after Kagome!" Yusuke says.

"I believe you have more important things to worry about right now" says Keiko appearing behind him.

"He….hey there Keiko, how's it going?"

"How come you didn't stop Inuyasha from going to see Kikyo?" she asks with a creepy smile.

"I tried, but that guy wouldn't listen to me! He's really stubborn!"

"Well, because of that, Kagome might leave him so congratulations", says Keiko as she inches toward Yusuke, "oh and one more thing hun"

"Uh………what?" he says a bit scared.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screams, strangling him with her bare hands.

"If you're going to do that, do it somewhere else. I'm trying to watch them" says Kurama a little annoyed. They both stop and turn their attention to Inu and Kagome below.

* * *

"I don't love Kikyo anymore. We'll never be able to have what we had ever again", Inu begins as Kagome finally stops struggling and listens to what he's saying, "She wanted me to change into a human for here and go to hell, but you like me for the half demon that I am and don't want me to change"

He turns her around to face him and looks her straight in the eyes "I don't want to be with someone who wants me to change, I want to be with someone who will accept me for who I am……………………I………..I want to be with you." By now Inuyasha's in a full blush.

"Why are you telling me this now after you just saw Kikyo?" Kagome says with a sad look in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything with Kikyo. I even told her how I felt."

Kagome stares up at him with shock, "Really? You really said that?"

"Yes, I promise I won't ever run off with her again Kagome. I………I love you."

Kagome's shattered heart becomes whole again as she looks up at the man that has just confessed his love to her. After all this time, her wish has finally come true. She buries her face in his chest and silently cries tears of happiness.

Smelling her tears Inuyasha tilts her head to look and his and frowns a bit, "Why are you crying?"

She wipes her eyes and says, "Because I've waited so long to hear you say that", now smiling she rests her head on his chest again, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Up on the branch close to the two love birds, the gang sits there in tears of joy.

"AH! That's so sweet! They've finally confessed to each other!" Keiko says, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"It's about time too! I was getting impatient" Yusuke says, refusing to cry.

"Now we just have to wait for them to get married" Kurama says.

Just then a very unwelcome guest steps out from behind a tree.

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha! I thought you said you'd always be with me!" Kikyo says with a scowl.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE!" yells Yusuke, ready and willing to kill her.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha says with a growl.

"I've come to send Kagome back to her time and to be with you."

"Like hell she is!" yells a pissed off Keiko, "Let me at her!"

"I'm not going anywhere and you're not taking Inuyasha with you!" Kagome says stepping out of Inu's protective hold and toward the clay pot bitch.

"You do not belong with him girl! You are from a different time!"

"Oh, and like you do! You're dead, made of dirt and clay, and living of souls!"

"At least I'm from this time! Now leave!"

"NO!"

'_Better stop this before it gets messy' _Inu thinks, "Kagome, let me……"

"No! Stay out of this Inuyasha!" both Kagome and Kikyo yell.

"Can I at least put on some music for them to fight to?" asks Yusuke.

"Sure, go ahead" says Kurama.

Yusuke pulls out a big ass boom box and starts to play Brooke Valentines "Girl Fight!"

**Let's start **

**Its about to be a girl fight**

**Hey hey**

**Some new yeah**

**Brooke Valentine**

**Uh huh**

**Its about to be a girl fight**

"Inuyasha doesn't want to go with you Kikyo so deal with it!"

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you to get him!"

(A/N: ok, things might get a little out of character for Kikyo at the mo since this gonna be a whole girl fight scene, but who cares! Kikyo's a bitch and needs to die!)

**Its about to be a WHAT girl fight!**

Kagome takes out her earrings and rolls up her sleeves, "You asked for it b!" she yells and at her. Kagome tackles her to the ground and gives her a good smack in the face. Kikyo gets her back by scratching her with her nails.

**There she goes talkin' her (miss**

**All about how**

**I need to get this off my chest**

**And if her friend won't stop then she'll be next**

**Ya'll look**

"Woah! Look at them go!" says Yusuke.

"BITE HER! BITE HER!" yells Keiko to Kagome. Both Kurama and Yusuke look at each other and side step away from Keiko

"And this is for pushing me into that hole and stealing the sacred jewel!" Kagome says as she gives Kikyo a good punch in the face.

**Really dont know why you're talkin' **

**You're about to catch one right in your**

**It's about to be a WHAT girl fight!**

Inuyasha's on the side lines, staring dumb found at the two girls wailing on each other, but noticing that Kagome's kicking Kikyo's but!

'That's my girl!' he thinks to himself proudly.

**It's about to be a WHAT girl fight! **

All of a sudden there's a bright light and the fight stops, as well as the music.

"What the hell is going on here!"

* * *

All finished for now! Yes I know that it's another cliffy, but at least I was able to post it! Again, I apologize for how long it's taken me to put this chapter up. After I got ungrounded the damn computer broke! Don't ya just love it when that happens. Any who, please send me reviews on how I'm doin so far and I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter before the computer decides to hate me again. Peace out!

**HAPPY CHRISMAHANAKWANZICA! **

Dude, I spelled it right on the first try! SWEET!


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hey there guys! Sry that I haven't updated in awhile, again. You see, my folks just went out and bought a new computer since our old one completely fried itself. Then all my documents and everything else I had on my old computer got lost and so now, I don't have anything. Yay for me. So now I gotta go back and retype the next chapter. Again, yay for me. I do have something that I would like to ask of you though. I don't have a lot of ideas of what to do in the next chapter so I'm asking u, the awesome readers, to help me out here. Should Akita meet a cute guy and have Inuyasha get all protective of her, or should they go kick some serious demon but and find out that Akita has some mysterious new power? Let me know k! and if u have any other ideas please please send them to me and I will acknowledge you for being so cool as to lend me your ideas! Thanks so much guys!

blackfire889


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'M FREE! THANK GOD! …………..just so we're clear, I'm not going insane. You see the main reason I haven't updated since January 9 is cause I've been grounded since then. Yup, 4 long months, and it was all cause of lovely school. It's not like I was failing, I was supposed to get at least a 3.0 and the end of the semester, that's 2 As, 2 Bs, and 2 Cs. But thanks to my wonderful Spanish teacher (I'm saying that with complete sarcasm) in stead of a B I get a B-. Say hello to a GPA of 2.95! **.freakin 5 away! I was soooooooooooo close! **So then began my solitude. And now, even though I'm finally off grounding, I can't find the damn book I wrote the next 5 chapters in! tear So, I apologize to all the wonderful reviewers who sent me something even though I haven't been back for the longest time. Here are all your names guys! I love you all!

Kogalover12

Big Green Eyes

Reina no Taisho- _thank you so much for the offer! I'll have to take you up on that sometime. Probably as soon as I find the damn book! Grr! lol sry, my bad. And yes, I know I spelled a lot of stuff wrong in this whole thing, I'm just used to messenger writing. _

Tiana Davis

Ash- _that's such a good idea! I never really thought of that, but that could really work! Oh, and to post stories on fanfiction you gotta get an account. It's totally free and everything! Then just type your story on Microsoft word and then go to documents. Upload it and from there it's pretty easy. If you have any more questions feel free to email me at ;p_

Steph- _ooh, a lovey dovey adventure type thing. Very cool. I'll see what I can do._

Nightmare car

Inuyashalover0210

Ayme

Actionfrank

You guys are all so cool! I'm gonna go search through my room to find that book. Thank goodness it's spring break. I got all the time in the world. But until then, I'll be updating my other story Savior in Disguise. Check that out if ya like. And also, I've got that other story Crazy Life. You see, the original version of it is still be written by me and my friend. We're on our 7th notebook so far. Anywho, since I'll get in trouble for writing in script form on fanfiction if you all want to read that I can send u chapters of it via email. Let me know if you're interested! Thanks so much again to my reviewers! Peace out guys!

blackfire889


End file.
